Better Than Shakespeare
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "The Show Must Go Off." Niles returns home after the disastrous performance of Jackson Hedley's one-man show. Can Daphne make him see that this one night's humiliation doesn't really matter to anyone who really knows him? One-shot.


Niles sighed as he walked through the door of his apartment. He'd never been so glad to be home. All he really wanted as a glass of sherry and to listen to some classical music on his stereo. That should put tonight's events out of his mind. But he couldn't do that just yet, for there was something else far more important he needed to check on first. He hurried upstairs, to where Daphne lay.

When his angel had first started to come down with the flu, he suggested she move into his apartment, albeit temporarily, so that she could recuperate without dealing with Frasier or his father. To his utter delight, Daphne had accepted immediately. If pure love could make a person better, Daphne would've been cured within minutes. But, of course, things didn't work that way. "How are you, my love?" he asked as he entered his bedroom. Daphne looked awfully small covered by all of his blankets and pillows. It made him want to hold her close for as long as it took for this virus to pass.

"I'm a bit better," Daphne replied with a shrug. She quickly turned off the TV. "But how was your evening? I thought you wouldn't be home until late. You and your brother usually love to celebrate with dinner at one of your fancy restaurants." She gave him a teasing glance. He'd told her all about Jackson Hedley and his abysmal acting skills.

"This was hardly an evening worth celebrating. Frasier and I tried everything we could think of to keep Jackson from going on. We called the fire marshal, hoping he might shut us down. He would have, but apparently, he's a huge fan of Jackson's TV show, and he insisted on staying for the performance. Then Frasier even resorted to setting off the sprinkler system, to no avail."

"So, what happened?" Daphne asked. "Was he as bad as you thought?"

"Worse. We almost got a lucky break, in that Jackson fell and twisted his ankle right before he took the stage. Frasier and I felt a mixture of relief and guilt over his misfortune. But, just as Frasier went out to tell the crowd that the show would have to be canceled, Jackson came crawling across the stage. In between his trademark long gasps, he delivered his monologue. William Shakespeare is probably rolling in his grave after that performance."

"Well, what did the audience think? Surely some people must have liked it."

Niles shook his head. "We started with a full house. By the end, it was just us, Jackson's father, and a few die-hard fans of his TV show. People from our wine club were there. We'll be the laughingstock of Seattle. Even as we speak, people are probably calling their friends to tell them how we humiliated ourselves."

Daphne reached out from under the covers to squeeze his hand. "Some people might have a laugh at your expense, but I think what you and Frasier did was very noble. You wanted to give this man's career a second chance. He probably appreciated it, even if no one else did."

"Well, he did say he thought the night went rather well. We hadn't the heart to tell him otherwise. We told him everyone left in order to beat the traffic. Somehow, he believed us. The man really has no awareness of how awful he was."

"But that's not your fault," Daphne said. "I know you, and you're probably going to beat yourself up about this, like you always do. But that's just rubbish! You're a good man, Niles Crane. You were trying to do a good thing."

Niles fell in love with her all over again, seeing how forcefully she spoke on his behalf. "Thank you, my love." Ignoring his usual fear of germs, he leaned down, gently kissing the top of her head. "You are much too kind. But I feel terrible, knowing you've been here all alone and sick. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm hardly an invalid, you know. I take care of your father and brother. You don't need to wait on me."

"But that's all the more reason I should take care of you. You're a very important member of this family. You do so much for all of us, and I think it's high time someone repaid you."

Even as sick as she felt, Daphne couldn't help blushing. "Well, I could use a cup of tea." She made the request almost apologetically.

"Say no more," Niles said, getting up at once. "I'll be right back." Niles quickly made his way downstairs. He began to get the tea ready. But, there on the counter sat a program: _An Evening with Jackson Hedley_. He crumpled the paper into a ball, tossing it into the garbage. "That's where that belongs," he muttered. He knew Daphne was being kind, but tonight really had been a disaster.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he put the tea on a tray to carry back up to her. Then he noticed a vase of roses in his living room. He hardly remembered buying them. He'd decided the place needed a bit of cheering up. But now, one of those flowers could serve a greater purpose. He picked a single rose, gently placing it on the tray.

Daphne smiled when she saw him return. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Niles said, placing the tray on her lap.

Just then, Daphne noticed the rose. "Where did this come from?"

Niles shrugged. "From the vase downstairs. It was just sitting there, and I thought I should give you one of them."

"You're so sweet to go to all this trouble for me. It's certainly no fun being sick, but being here with you, it's actually kind of nice."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I want you to feel at home here."

Daphne got the hint in his words, but she knew now wasn't the time to discuss the matter. She took his hand again. "I know you're still disappointed about tonight, but you've got no reason to be. Anyone who really knows you wouldn't think badly of you."

For a moment, Niles was quiet, reflecting on what Daphne said. "You know, I've always seen myself as second-best. I've always lived in Frasier's shadow. But you don't see that at all, do you?" Daphne shook her head. "And I've never seen you as anything but beautiful. I still can't believe I just walked into Frasier's one night, and there you were."

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Daphne looked down. She hated the way Niles always spoke of her in glowing terms.

"I guess that's why we fit so well together," Niles said. "I see things in you that you don't, and apparently, you see things in me that I never have."

Daphne nodded. "I always wanted to find me soulmate and fall in love. But I never dreamed it would be you. How did I get so lucky?"

Niles laughed. "I ask myself that a daily basis. It really is like Shakespeare. We're Romeo and Juliet, except, of course, we're alive."

"You see, Niles?" Daphne asked. "Happy endings don't just happen in plays. Sometimes, they happen in real life, too." Forgetting for a moment how sick she was, Daphne kissed him.

As they kissed, Niles knew that tonight's events would be nothing more than a memory. He had something far better to focus on.

 **The End**


End file.
